


Talán mást is kaphatsz

by Suonjar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 2018 Winter Olympics, Hungarian, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suonjar/pseuds/Suonjar
Summary: Phichit arra jut, hogy Yuurinak ideje megtennie a megfelelő lépéseket ahhoz, hogy ne romoljon rá az ajándék olimpiai óvszer, és mi sem jobb erre, mint felrakni Yuurit egy társkereső alkalmazásra.Avagy Szocsi után nem történt meg az, ami az animében, és a fiúk a phjongcshangi olimpián jönnek össze.





	Talán mást is kaphatsz

**Author's Note:**

> Indult innen, amikor Celdriával beszélgettünk erről a posztról: http://randomsplashes.tumblr.com/post/170846346409/au-were-yuuri-and-phichit-are-in-the-olympics És valahol olvastam, hogy a sportolók kapnak óvszert az olimpián… :)

\- Phichit, nekem mégis mióta van Tinderem? – teszi fel Yuuri a nap kérdését, amikor egy ivószünetben csekkolja a telefonját, ami az edzőjük szerint már percek óta pittyeg. Phichité is nála van, szóval tuti nem ő küldözget neki mémeket.

\- Mióta letöltöttem neked? – pislog ártatlanul a thai korcsolyázó, ahogy lefékez mellette a palánknál. – Ugyan, Yuuri, haladni kell a korral.

\- Nem akarok egy appon keresztül ismerkedni! – sziszeg rá mélyen elpirulva.

Nem is tudja megszámolni azon alkalmakat, amikor Phichit felajánlotta, hogy bevezeti az online randizás rejtelmeibe. Lehet, hogy ódivatú, de erre nem hajlandó, ennyire azért még nem kétségbeesett. Akkor sem, ha így örökké szűz marad.

\- Yuuri, az óvszerek, amiket kaptunk, nem fogják elhasználni önmagukat. És nem hiszem el, hogy az összest akkor fogod elhasználni, amikor lusta vagy takarítani magad után és…

\- Fiúk, elég – szól közbe Celestino. – Tudom, hogy hatalmas a nyomás, de nincs szex verseny előtt, ezt már megbeszéltük.

\- Én nem is…! – tiltakozik Yuuri egyre vörösebben, miközben Phichit csak ajkát biggyesztve annyit motyog, hogy az edzőjük egy nagy ünneprontó.

Ahogy iszik, elköveti azt a hibát, hogy a pillantásával megkeresi Viktor Nikiforovot; nemsokára ő is a jégen lesz, de egyelőre csak szorgosan bemelegít, és éppen a lábát nyújtja egy olyan pózban, amiből tökéletesen látszik a formás feneke és a feszes combjai. Yuuri fáradt és bambul; a szeme ott ragad egészen addig, amíg Phichit vigyorogva meg nem bökdösi a könyökét. Víz fröccsen a melegítő felsőjére.

\- Biztos forrásból tudom, hogy ő is fent van Tinderen.

Yuuri egy frusztrált sóhajjal ott hagyja barátját, hogy átfusson pár ugráskombinációt, és felkészül gondolatban arra, hogy Phichit majd erre is csak azt mondja: fel akar vágni Viktor előtt.

Rendben, ebben talán igaza van.

 

*

 

Yuuri a végletekig ki van merülve, amikor végre valahára feltámolyoghat a hotelszobájába. Az interjúk az edzés után minden maradék energiáját felzabálták; ő nem tud csak úgy, kisujjból elbűvölő lenni, akármit is állítanak Phichit szerint a rajongói.

Szóval másra sem vágyik, mint az ágy és a sötétség gyengéd ölelésére.

Phichit még csak meg sem próbálta megállítani, amikor mondta, hogy rögtön aludni megy ahelyett, hogy elmenne várost nézni vele. Ennek már önmagában gyanúsnak kellett volna lennie.

Yuuri egyáltalán nincs felkészülve, hogy az ágya már foglalt – méghozzá nem más szállta meg, mint Viktor Nikiforov személyesen.

Yuuri ajka hangtalan sikolyra nyílik, amikor a férfi barátságosan integet neki.

\- Szia, Yuuri! Párszor már találkoztunk a dobogón, és habár nem volt nagyon alkalmunk beszélgetni, azért talán emlékszel rám.

Hogy emlékszik-e? Ő, aki valószínűleg a világ legnagyobb Viktor Nikiforov gyűjteményével rendelkezik? Yuuri fülében dobol a vér az idegességtől, mert ezt mégsem mondhatja.

\- Viktor… mit keresel a szobámban?

\- De hiszen megbeszéltük! – pislog ártatlanul a férfi. Az arckifejezése szokatlanul nyitott, nem viseli azt a megszokott, udvarias maszkot, mint az interjúkon. – Délután, a Tinderen.

\- Én nem is… - dadogja Yuuri, aztán hirtelen leesik neki: az ebédnél Phichit lecsekkolta a profilját azzal az ígérettel, hogy utána le is törli az alkalmazást, és közben valamin nagyon kuncogott. Ő pedig bedőlt Phichit ártatlan arckifejezésének, miszerint ő nem is csinált semmit. – Ah. Az valószínűleg a barátom volt.

Viktor arcáról hihetetlen gyorsasággal olvad le a mosoly. – Foglalt vagy? – Egészen csalódottnak hat, ahogy tetőtől talpig végigméri. – Ne haragudj, de hármasban nem vagyok benne, akármilyen aranyos is vagy.

\- Mi? Nemnemnem! – Yuuri elvörösödik, és hevesen rázza a fejét, míg védekezésképpen maga elé emeli a kezeit. – Nem úgy a barátom. És én sem akarok… öö, hármast.

\- Oh. – Képzelődne, vagy valóban egy megkönnyebbült sóhaj hagyja el Viktor oly puhának látszó ajkait? – Akkor minden rendben. Gyere, csüccs le mellém!

Yuuri a fáradtságra fogja, hogy enged a csábításnak, és leül az orosz korcsolyázó mellé – habár csak tisztes távolságba, mert megpillantja az éjjeliszekrényre halmozott óvszereket, amik reggel, amikor elhagyta a szobáját, még biztosan nem voltak ott. Viktor követi a pillantását.

\- Gondolom akkor azokat is a barátod rakta oda.

\- Igen, mert… én elajándékoztam, amit kaptam – vallja be, mielőtt megállíthatná önmagát.

Nagyszerű, ezzel a mondattal valószínűleg végképp szabotálta magát. Most már Viktor is azt fogja gondolni róla, milyen béna, hogy még egy egyéjszakást se tud összehozni, és tart attól, hogy ráromlanának az óvszerek.

Nem mintha azzal hitegetné magát, hogy egy olyan kaliberű férfit, mint Viktor Nikiforov, érdekelhet.

Yuuri nagyot sóhajt.

\- Nézd… sejtem, miért jöttél ide, de… az nem én vagyok.

\- És szerinted miért jöttem ide?

Yuuri vörös arccal az óvszerek felé mutat, mire Viktor megcsóválja a fejét.

\- Oké, legalább most már tudom, hogy tényleg nem veled beszélgettem.

\- Sajnálom, hogy csalódást okoztam – motyogja.

Nos, ez alatt az olimpia alatt sem veszti el a szüzességét – nem mintha túlságosan beleélte volna magát, hogy Viktor komolyan akar tőle valamit.

\- Nem, félreérted! – tiltakozik Viktor, és előkapja a telefonját, hogy megnyissa a randialkalmázást, ahol Phichittel beszélgettek. – Nem is volt szexről szó… csak megmutattam neked a kutyámat. – Yuuri orra alá dugja a készüléket, és végiggörget az üzeneteken. Valóban sehol egy pénisz, amit egy ilyen alkalmazásban várt volna. – Aztán küldtél… a barátod küldött egy képet a hörcsögeidről. Nagyon édesek!

Yuuri inkább nem javítja ki, hogy azok igazából a lakótársai hörcsögei (akinek az elvei, miszerint kisállatos képekkel sikeres a flört, bebizonyosodni látszanak), mert teljesen el van ájulva a ténytől, miszerint Phichit milyen kiválóan hozta őt. Rendben, Yuuri határozottan kevesebb hangulatjelet használt volna, de… igazán nem panaszkodhat.

\- Yuuri, én beszélgetni jöttem ide – mondja Viktor teljesen komoly arccal. – Habár hazugság lenne letagadni, hogy az ellenemre lenne, ha valami más is történne…

 

*

 

Másnap reggel Phichit feltűnően stíröli a fenekét, ami már önmagában is elég nyugtalanító esemény lenne, de hozzá még olyan szélesen is vigyorog, hogy Yuuri komolyan csodálkozik, hogy nem fáj neki, ahogy húzódik az arcán a bőr.

\- Na, milyen volt az éjszaka? – bökdösi a szemöldökét húzogatva, és Yuuri egy percig fontolgatja, hogy ignorálja, mert barátja legnagyobb ellensége a ki nem elégített kíváncsisága, és ez pont kiváló büntetés lenne számára. – Gyengéd volt? Biztos gyengéd volt, hiszen még csak nem is jársz furán. Vagy te voltál felül? Húúúúú, Yuuuuuuri, nem gondoltam volna elsőre, habár meg van benned az is.

\- Csak beszélgettünk – szögezi le gyorsan Yuuri, mielőtt Phichit felhozná azt a kínos programját, amiben a szexepilre próbáltak építeni. Yuuri szerint teljesen sikertelenül, amit Phichit szerint rajongók százai cáfoltak volna meg.

\- Micsoda?! Ne már, az olyan unalmas! Ezért gyűjtöttem nektek kondomot?! Tudod, miken mentem keresztül, hogy nekem adják a többiek? Eladtam az elsőszülötteteket!

\- Halkabban! – sziszeg rá. – Csak azért nem szedem le a fejed most, mert kiderült, hogy tök jól megértjük egymást Vityával.

\- Váó, már Vityának hívod? Hm, talán mégiscsak büszke vagyok rád.

Yuuri csitító pisszegése ellenére pár klubtársuk meghallja, miről beszélgetnek – nem csoda, még csak vájt fülűnek sem kell lenni hozzá, mert Phichit nem ismeri a suttogás fogalmát. Legalábbis, ha pasiügyről van szó. De a kíváncsisága legalább eléggé kielégítettnek tűnik, és ez elég ahhoz, hogy Yuuri viszonylag nyugalmasan elköltse a reggelijét.

 

*

 

Az elkövetkezendő napokban végig beszélgetnek Viktorral, és Phichit mindannyiszor úgy vigyorog, mint egy jóllakott macska, ha látja, hogy vele van elfoglalva. Vacsorákat költenek el együtt, és Viktor lévén Yuuri építheti az európai kapcsolatait is. Nagy meglepetésére Viktor elhessegeti, vagy teljesen ignorálja a korhatáros megjegyzéseket, akárhányszor felmerül, hogy mégis mikor barátkoztak össze ennyire, és Yuuri nagyon hálás ezért.

 

*

 

Yuuri a dobogó középső fokán találja magát a kűr után, és valahogy mindenki más rajta kívül számolt ezzel az eshetőséggel, csak ő nem.

Egy hihetetlen, felfoghatatlan érzés, hogy az aranyérem az ő nyakában függ Viktoré helyett, és csalatkoznia kell, ha azt hinné, Viktor irigykedve néz rá ezért – új barátja (mert már sikerült elhinnie, hogy valóban összebarátkoztak) sugárzó büszkeséggel figyeli, fogkrémreklám-fehérségű fogai elővillannak csókolni való ajkai közül, és annyira más ez a mosoly, mint amit eddig látott tőle felvételeken; mintha szívecskét formázna.

Yuuri majdnem leszédül hozzá, ahogy viszonozza, míg Yuri Plisetsky egy enyhén szánakozó (és nem kevésbé irigy) pillantást vet rá.

A három érmezett elkeveredik egymástól, ahogy külön-külön meginterjúvolják őket. Amikor Phichit kisajátítja az első szelfi jogát az olimpiai bajnokkal, Yuuri érez valamit a zsebébe csusszanni.

\- Később megköszönöd, golden boy – paskolja meg az arcát. Yuuri csak nevetve rázza a fejét; már nem tud haragudni az ilyen húzásokért, nem, amikor ott lóg a hőn áhított aranyérem a nyakában, és Viktor büszke mosolyának emléke még friss.

\- Én is kaphatok egy szelfit? – szól egy ismerős hang a háta mögött, és Yuuri most nem riad meg, mint akkor, Szocsiban, élete legkatasztrofálisabb Grand Prix döntője után. Ha szerencséje van, Viktor nem emlékszik rá, amikor elutasította azt a közös fotót.

Ahogy összehajolnak egy képre, egy hirtelen ötlete támad, és Viktor zsebébe csúsztatja Phichit ajándékát.

\- Talán mást is kaphatsz – mosolyog ártatlanul, amikor Viktor odanyúl, hogy kitapintsa az óvszert a zsebében.

Talán nem is olyan rossz, hogy Phichit óvszert gyűjtött nekik – erre legalább nem fog elmenni a pénznyereményből egy darabig.

**Author's Note:**

> Aki megtalálja az eurovíziós utalást, kaphat képzeletbeli csokit. ;) Azért képzeletbeli, mert a valósat megettem.


End file.
